


Pinch me, I must be dreaming

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, celebrity, iron man cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Sometimes being a cosplayer has it’s perks such as meeting celebrities but that’s usually during a cosplay convention weekend. Iron Ballerina had plans to go embarrass her friend and little did she knew that she was going to accidentally bump into the man who plays Bucky.
Relationships: Celebrity/Fan - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Pinch me, I must be dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Y/I/N = Your Instagram username

Looking down at her phone to check the time, she estimated that she would have enough time to go embarrass her friend at their work, Before looking up at the friends around her “Right, I’ll see you guys” She waved bye as they said bye back to her. She grabbed her avengers print satchel bag and slinging it over her shoulder before walking through the parklands.

As she walked down the street, she ignored their stares. The thing about Y/N was that she was a cosplayer and she wasn’t afraid to let her costume do the talking. Today’s cosplay meet up was MARVEL inspired which meant she was dressed as her favourite marvel character Tony Stark aka Iron Man though her costume wasn’t the usual attire that Stark would wear. Her costume was a homemade corset with the arc reactor sewed as a blue piece of fabric in the middle of the corset. A red tulle ballet inspired skirt and handmade gloves, red stockings covered her legs and a pair of ballet flats on her feet. She dubbed it Iron Ballerina. Her hair was hidden underneath a black short wig.

She pulled open the door; stepping inside trying not to look at the few people that were seated in the reception. She looked at the female behind the desk and smiled “Oh my god!” the receptionist tried to hold back her laughter “His out the back with a client.”

“Thanks” Iron Ballerina leaned against the desk watching the receptionist trying to contain her laughter.

“You’re a cosplayer, aren’t you?” A male’s voice caught her attention.

She turned to face the light brown-haired male who was sitting down next to a blonde hair female.

“Iron Man of sorts?” The male asked.

“Yeah” She awkwardly responded. She thought she knew what type of question was going to come next; she usually hated that question why this? Why not the robotic suit? The answer was she wasn’t technical nor had the space to create something as epic as Iron Man.

“Do you mind if I get a photo with you?” He asked.

That surprised her “Uh…Sure” She placed her bag down next to the desk as the male pulled his phone out and handed it to the female who was sitting next to him.

“Do you mind if you point your hands towards me as if your about to blast me?” The guy asked.

“Sure” She never really got requests on poses before.

They faced each other; her hands outreached in an iron man stance while the male curled his hands up in a fist as if he was ready to fight.

The woman he was with took a few photos before handing the phone back to him; he looked at the photos and smiled “Thanks” he looked over at Iron Ballerina.

“Anytime” She replied before grabbing her bag and putting the strap back on her shoulder; she searched through her bag for her phone.

“Do you have an Instagram I can tag you in?” he asked.

She looked over at him “Yeah,it’s Y/I/N”

He began to search through instragram “This one?” He showed her the page that he had found.

“Yes” She replied as she looked at his phone screen.

He went back down to his seat as he uploaded and tagged the photo.

Iron Ballerina felt her phone vibrate with a notification ;she saw there was a new Instagram notification ,she clicked on the symbol before the Instagram app pulled up on her screen. She thought that it maybe it was a fellow cosplay friend tagging her in something but when instead it was a notification from imsebastianstan . She watched as the page loaded onto his Instagram page.

Her jaw dropped; THE SEBASTIAN STAN! The voice in her mind screamed.

She looked at the photo he had posted with the caption Going toe to toe with this guy, again. He had tagged her Instagram handle as well. She turned her head to the guy she had just taken a photo with.

“Your Sebastian Stan?” She asked. How had she not noticed that? She was a Sebastian Stan fan and had been since she saw him in the Covenant back in the early 2000s.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt with a baseball cap over his face; He didn’t have his famous Bucky beard instead his beard had been shaved down to stubble around his lower jaw “I am” he replied.

She was completely speechless; She managed to take a few deep breaths “Do you mind if I get a photo with you?”

Sebastian laughed a little before rising up from his seat “Sure”

Iron Ballerina managed to open the camera app on her phone “Would you mind if you took it?” She asked the female who had taken Sebastian’s photo.

“No, not at all” She rose up from the seat before Iron Ballerina handed over the phone.

Iron Ballerina placed one arm behind the back of Sebastian while he did the same to her; placing one of his arms around the back of her.

She couldn’t believe it; Sebastian Stan had come up to her and had asked for a photo of her while she was dressed as IronMan and here she was getting another photo with Sebastian. She counted her blessings that she had arrived at the right moment.

“Thank you” She managed to say to both Sebastian and the woman he was with.


End file.
